My Step-Brother
by xodebussyxo
Summary: Casey and Derek start to think of each other in a different light. (Casey narrating) Rated M for detailed encounters and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1-Books and Beds

**I started reading the fanfiction here, loved it and wanted to write my own. This is chapter one. More chapters to come! Give me some reviews? (:**

Chapter 1- Books and beds

"DE-REK!" I can't believe he would do this! And at this time of the morning? Ugh. I don't deserve this! I'm so gonna be late and it's gonna be all his fault.

"Sup Space-Case?" His head popped into view from downstairs. His brown eyes matched the evil smirk on his face. He must really hate my guts to steal my favorite book. For Christ's sake, he doesn't even read! I'm surprised he's managed to stay in high school for this long.

"Where is my Edgar Allen Poe poetry?" I was so mad I was shaking.

"Which one, loser? You have like, three of them." He laughed at my expression. It only made me wanna slap him more.

"Asshole, you know what I'm talking about. Where is it?" I held my hands on my hips, my sign of showing anger. Does he really want me angry? He wouldn't know what to do with me.

"Chill out bookworm. It's under my pillow." He calmly said as he started to walk up the stairs towards me. I didn't care to follow him into his room, I just wanted my book. I rushed in and practically slammed the door open. It flung with such power that I could've sworn it made a hole in the wall.

I headed straight to his bed, not paying attention to his sickening dirty room. Really? Does he not how to clean? I'd teach him... if I didn't hate him so much.

"Woah, you have muscles?" My head turned to the noise of the door slamming shut. I was right. There was a hole in the wall. Derek had a half-smile on his face was staring at it. It almost looked like he was proud of me.

"I'm a dancer, obviously I have muscles, idiot." I mumbled aloud as I threw his pillows off of his bed and retrieved my gold-colored book with perfect calligraphy Oh, it was perfect. I missed it so much. I had it on my nightstand last night and the first thing I see when I wake up? NO POE! How it bugged me...

"I get that you're a dancer... but you never use your muscles on me." He was suddenly right behind me. I knew what would happen if I turned around. He would push me on the bed and start tickling me. Just to annoy me more. Doesn't he get that just his voice annoys me? I sighed and turned towards him, expecting his hands to fly to my stomach.

"I don't want to hurt you, Derek. Now I'll be in my room. Cleaning. Something you should learn to do." I said smugly as I looked around his room. It really did need to be cleaned up. It was disgusting.

Derek placed his hand on my hip, which was odd. He had a weird look in his eyes. The look Sally would want him to give her. This scared me. "Could you clean it for me? I'd love to see you bend down." He bit his lip hard.

Was I dreaming? Was Derek coming on to me? Ugh, this has to be the most disgusting thing ever. "Ew, Derek! You're so gross! You're my step-brother! And you have a girlfriend!" I kinda hated adding the last part. Though he did have a girlfriend and we were friends, she seemed to be upset with me lately. Which only makes me hate her.

His free hand went to the nape of my neck. "Remember... STEP." He said softly before he placed his lips on mine. It had to be the most sweetest, softest kiss that I've ever had. It confused me. I liked it so much! I dropped my book and threw my arms around his neck, pushing myself into the kissing. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip before it touched my own. A small moan escaped from his mouth. It sent a shock throughout my body. It made me realize that I wanted him. In the nastiest, wrongest, sickest way possible. I wanted him to be in me. I wanted him to be mine. I wanted him to say three very powerful words to me. I pushed my body against his, determined now to get these things. I felt his hard cock against my body. It seemed to only excite him more. He broke the kiss and pushed me onto the bed. "Case..." He said softly before getting on top of me. He pinned my arms down and bit my lip. I smiled and giggled. "Kiss me, idiot." He laughed at my words and pushed his lips against mine forcefully. I knew he wanted me. I could feel it. I decided to use my muscles... I released my arms and rolled on top of him. He had an expression of shock but then lust. He grabbed my neck and forced me to kiss him. He wouldn't let go, and I was fine that.

We jumped at the sound of the door knocking. "Derek? Nora is looking for you." George's voice boomed through the door. I got off of Derek and sat on his bed, grabbing my book. He took my face in his hands and kissed me five quick pecks before opening the door.

"Oh hey, Case. What are you doing in this pigs pin? " George asked curiously with his big goofy smile. I was still in shock from what had happen. Then guilt started rushing in as I noticed my step-brother standing next to his dad. I jumped up from the bed and rushed for the door. "Your loser son had my book of poetry." I said as I passed the two, giving Derek a look of disgust. I really was disgusted... I just made out with my brother. I wanted him. I still want him! Ugh. Is this a bad dream? Well... a good dream?


	2. Chapter 2-Morals

Chapter 2- Morals

I threw my door open, careful not to let it hit the wall. I don't need a hole inbetween mine and Derek's bedroom. I can already hear him in there enough. I'm kinda scared of how much more I can hear him with the new hole in his wall.

I placed my book on my nightstand and sat on the edge of my bed. I just needed to think... That's it. I didn't want to move. I just wanted to think. I blocked out Derek's surprisingly charming voice booming from his room. I was right to be scared... I can hear him perfectly clear now. Like he was standing right next to me. I held my knees to my chest and closed my eyes. Replaying all that had happened in the room next door. How was I suppose to explain that to mom? Or to George? What if Marti walked in? Oh, poor Marti. She would have never been the same again!

Should this be against my morals? I think it should. I have a couple of rules in life. No cheating. No murdering. No stealing. Treat people how you would want to be treated. And NO INCEST. Yet here I am wondering what would happen if George didn't knock on the door. Maybe two rules would be broken... I can't believe this situation. I let out a big sigh. "Fuck me."

"Gladly." He chuckled as he shut the door behind him. "DE-REK! You could have knocked!" I was furious but at the same time scared... I want him but I can't have him.

He walked over towards me, his shirt clinging onto his ripped torso. It's like he's barely wearing anything... and I'm fine with that.

His hair was messy, it made me have a flashback of what had happen in his room. I know the reason why his hair is messy. I'm sure mine is a rat's nest too.

By the time he was sitting on my bed, I realized I was checking out my step-brother. This had to stop but I know he wouldn't allow it. I knew that whenever I felt his hands tangle up in my hair. "So where were we?" He had a longing look in his eyes. I knew he wanted me. I knew it so well. His touch was like electricity. I didn't want it to end but I knew it had to. "Derek..." I sighed as I threw his hand off. The expression on his face turned into a mix between anger and sorrow. "What happened?" I knew what he really meant... What did I do?

"Derek... I have to get ready for my audition. Can you leave the room so I can get dressed?" I just wanted to ignore hurting him. I knew it would happen if I said anything.

I jumped up from the bed and for once, I was excited. I was auditioning to dance on tv! How could I forget about this? How could I let Derek make me forget about this? I smiled as I walked to the closet. I grabbed my favorite sports shorts and sports bra. Before I had a chance to turn around to see if Derek left the room, I felt my shirt rise up above my head. I quickly turned to stare at him. "Let me help you get undressed..." He whispered softly into my ear.

Before I knew it, his lips were crushed on mine. His hand was gripping my chest. I was sure I was gonna have a heart attack. I never went this far. I never had a guy feel me up. It made me moan. This excited Derek. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Oh, God. Just fuck me!

What am I thinking? I had to stop this! With all my force I pushed him away but he probably just thought I was helping him throw me on the bed. "Derek!" I yelled in a whisper. Careful not to let our family hear us... Oh God, our family. "Casey..." He whispered back with a moan as he kissed my neck. I barely felt his weight on me but I felt his hard cock. Second time in one day that I felt my step-brother's jewels. No matter what I think of him, no matter what I say to myself, I knew the truth. I wanted him inside of me. I was kinda hoping he would make the move. But I can't let it happen... "STOP!" I yelled. Crap, that was loud. "Casey?" Concerned filled his voice as he got off of me in a hurry.

"I'm gonna be late! And you have a girlfriend, idiot!" The thought made my stomach churn. It made me disgusted. I flew off of the bed and went straight to the door. Derek chuckled and walked towards me. "Babe..." He grabbed me by the waist.

"Call me babe when you break up with your girlfriend!" I shouted in a whisper. I threw open the door and pointed for him to leave. For once, he listened.


	3. Chapter 3-Mascara Stains

Chapter 3- Mascara Stains

I arrived back home around midnight. I managed to stretch a 1 hour audition into a 12 hour drive. I was happy about that. I didn't need everybody to see my mascara stained cheeks. I didn't need my family to watch me sob for hours on end. I'm sure they got the clue whenever I kept forwarding their phone calls anyways.

I took a deep breath before opening the front door carefully. All the lights were off. I assumed that everybody was asleep. As I walked up the stairs, tripping on my own two feet, a deep depression hit me. Thanks to these two stupid feet, I lost the audition of a lifetime. A loud whimper burst out of me as I opened my bedroom door. I fell to the floor in tears. I felt so safe in my room to cry my eyes out... again... for the fourth time today. I threw my sneakers off and laid flat on the floor. I don't wanna dance ever again. Never!

"Ouch!" I shouted between sobs as my door hit me in the side. "Case? Where are you?" His voice only made me sob worse. The lights came on. Which just seemed to make everything worse. I was crying so loud and I couldn't stop.

Suddenly I felt my body being lifted up off of the floor. My head leaned against his chest. He was shirtless and his body heat made me feel so comfortable. It only lasted a minute though before he sat me carefully on the bed. Why did he care enough to pick me up out of my puddle of tears? This boggled me. It also gave me something to think about besides me being a failure.

He threw clothes on top of me. "Get dressed. I'll be in my room. Knock on the wall when your done." He seemed so emotionless as he walked out of my room. But if he was so emotionless than why would he force me to change out of my dancing clothes? Usually he wouldn't care. He'd tell me to get over it. That I'll be cheerful in the morning, like usual. Sigh. How he confuses me...

I got up and quickly changed into the clothes he threw at me. Night shorts and my favorite long tee-shirt.

I turned out the lights and knocked on the wall before throwing myself in bed. Within seconds he was back in my room. It was quiet, as I waited for him to say anything. Instead, he walked over and laid next to me, taking me in his arms. I felt his nose borrow in my hair. "I'm sorry Space-Case." The three words made me sob instantly. He lifted my shirt up to my rib cage and started to run his finger along the side of my body. It was comforting. "Why do you care so much, Derek?" I whispered between sobs. I heard him give a heavy sigh before kissing my hair. "You know I hate emotions, Case. Don't make me talk about them. All I want to do is hold you for now." And with that, I gently fell asleep but not before grabbing his hand and holding it close to my heart.

My dreams were confusing... I was dancing and falling but no matter how many times I fell, he was there to pick me up. This made me realize how much he means to me. Not just attraction... I think I love Derek. Ew, I know.

I awoke to his hard erection pressed against my back, his hand under my shirt, his breath on my neck. I moaned happily. "Derek..." He moaned back before giving my boob a small squeeze. I giggled at his action. I tried to pull him closer but we were pushed together so close that if I tried any harder, we would end up fused together. He started kissing my neck slowly and softly. My breathing turned into panting. The thought of what he said came into mind. Emotions... what was he saying? All he wanted to do is hold me? I hate puzzles I can't solve. Like the one in the den that I just started... Suddenly a thought crossed my mind. Crap! "Derek! Get out! You have to get out now. Mom and George can't know that you slept in my bed with me! That would be so weird." I started to sit up before his hands grasped my shoulders. "Case, don't worry. I locked the door. They know that you lock yourself away whenever you're depressed." He explained with a smirk. "What about your room? I mean, you're not in your bed and there's no way to lock your door from the outside..." I was so scared! So guilty .. "Again, took care of it. I left a note. 'Early hockey practice. Won't be back until 10.'" He said before forcing me to lay down and straddled me. "They'd all be gone by noon. With work and the kids weekend activities... Brilliant." For once, I felt a little proud of Derek. "Am I anything but?" He stuck his tongue out. I laughed and stuck my out as well.

Suddenly, a sad expression came over his face as he examined mine. "Case... you've been crying. I mean, I know you've been crying but I don't like seeing the evidence." He touched my cheek and I remembered the reflection in the car rear-view mirror last night. My make-up was all over my face. I grabbed a pillow tried to hide it well. Derek grabbed the pillow and hit me over the head with it. "Don't hide your beautiful face from me!" Beautiful? I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. He licked his finger and tried to wipe the make-up off of my face. I'm sure he got at least half of it before I grossly pushed him away. "EW!" I rubbed my cheek with my pillow. "Oh come on, Case. My spit's been in your mouth anyways." A smile slowly appeared on his face. I bit my lip in confusion... "About that... What's going on between us?" I asked in pure curiosity Derek got off of my stomach and laid beside me. "Well. It depends on what you would allow to happen." He suddenly seemed as thoughtful as I was. And really the question did buss inside my head. I kissed him on the neck before getting out of bed. "You have a girlfriend... so let's just stay away from each other until then." Screw the fact that he was my step-brother. Screw the fact that our parents would be disgusted by us. The only fact that mattered was he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend that obviously, he wanted around. Or he would have dumped her by now. I started to wonder then, why did she seem so made at me?

"Derek, why does Sally hate me now?" The words escaped my mouth.

"I said your name while in bed with her." He quickly answered.

I started laughing. I knew he was joking... wasn't he? He gave me a serious expression and blood rushed to my cheeks again. I quickly jolted to the bathroom to wash around the make-up from last night.


	4. Chapter 4-Sluts and Sickfucks

Chapter 4- Sluts and Sickfucks

"Sweetheart! I felt like I haven't talked to you in weeks." Mom said to me as I walked into the kitchen for dinner. Really, it hasn't been that long. I talked to her yesterday before my audition. "Mom, it's been a little over 24 hours." She ran up and hugged me. I knew the question before she asked it. "How did it go?"

I sighed and sat down with the rest of the family. Derek was sitting across from me, looking as sexy as ever. It seems that he won't take his eyes off of me... I'm okay with that. "Um... yeah, the audition. Well I was doing a turn in the middle of my routine and I got so nervous that I slipped and they said that they'd consider me but I doubt they will..." I trailed off while forking the dead animal on my plate.

"Oh, honey... I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll get another audition soon. Probably for something better!" Am I always that cheerful? Today, cheerfulness just seems depressing. The only thing that makes me feel better is the thought of Derek holding me last night.

"Yeah, I'm sure! I doubt anybody wants Klutzilla. Right, Derek?" Edwin's laugh boomed in. For some reason I half expected Derek to punch him or yell at him... he didn't. "Psh, yeah, Edwin's got it right."

I threw my napkin down on my plate and rushed away from the table and upstairs. Before I slammed my bedroom door, I heard Edwin and Derek get punished by our parentals. This made me a little bit happier.

How could I think Derek changed? I'm probably just another fling to him. Most likely.

I carefully tiptoed to the bathroom. Obviously everybody was still up. They were all downstairs watching some crappy action movie that Derek picked out. I didn't want to be heard and thankfully, my feet didn't fail me for once.

I quickly brushed my teeth and started to return to my room when the sound of the doorbell made me jump. I stood in front of the bathroom door for a second to let my heart find it's original rhythm. "Derek! It's Sally!" Edwin's voice alerted the house. I sighed. Great, just what I needed. I quickly opened the bathroom door only to find Derek and Sally walking up the stairs, hands linked. "Woman-eater." I mumbled as they passed by me. "Slut." Sally mumbled back.

My jaw dropped. Maybe Derek was telling the truth...

He aggressively pushed Sally into his empty, half-clean, dark room before slamming the door behind him. I rushed to my room in disbelief. Sally calls me a slut when really, she should be calling Derek a slut.

Inside my room, I sat on the bed and grabbed my book from yesterday. I heard silence at first from the room beside me. I knew what they were doing... Instantly a mix between anger and betrayal went through me. I threw the book down and sighed. I knew I wouldn't be able to read when them having sex would be on my mind the whole time. "Why won't you kiss me, Derek?" Sally's voice came through the wall. So he's having sex with her... and not kissing? Do people really kiss when they have sex? I mean, on tv and movies they do but I guess I won't know until I'm married... or with the right guy. "Sally, you called her a slut! When in fact, you fucked half the guys in school before settling down with me." My jaw dropped again. What ARE they doing in there? "What the hell, Derek?!"

"Listen... I didn't ask you to come here so we can have sex. Trust me, sex would be good right now. After all the events that have happened..."

"Wait... What events?!"

"You honestly don't want to know. I'm just trying to let you down easy and try to tell you the truth without hurting you..."

"LET ME DOWN EASY?!" Sally's voice boomed throughout the house. I heard footsteps on the stairs. I knew it was Edwin and Lizzy.

"Sally, quiet down. Do you really want my whole family hearing us break up?"

"We're not breaking up! You're not breaking up with me! I'm the most popular girl in school!"

"SO?! Why does it matter? School will be over with in a couple of weeks and then what will you have? NOTHING! All you cared about throughout school was fucking guys in the girls' bathroom." Should they really be talking like that when there's a young child in the house?

"So this is why you're breaking up with me? Because I'm not an overachiever like some nerd? Like CASEY? That's what it's about?" My jaw dropped again from the sound of her yelling my name.

"No, Sally. Listen, truth is, I cheated on you. I wouldn't feel right, breaking up with you without telling you the truth."

"With that slut?! I bet it was! You're fucking sick, Derek!"

There was a loud bang on the wall. "The only slut here is YOU! Now get the fuck out and never talk to me again." By the ton of his voice, I knew what the bang was. He punched a hole in the wall. "And, if you and your slut friends even try to go after her in school, I'll have the whole hockey team tell the school that you gave them herpes." With his added sentence, Sally threw open his door and then threw open mine. "Your BROTHER is a sick fuck! And you're a SLUT!" I laughed at her as she flew down the stairs.

Derek was done with Sally. Wow. Marti cheered and chanted "Smerek!" as Sally exited our house. I smiled and jumped off the bed, doing a cheerful dance. Derek laughed at me from my bedroom door before going to the call of George downstairs. Blood went straight to my cheeks and with that, I threw myself on my bed with a squeal.


	5. Chapter 5-Lose It

Chapter 5-Lose It

"So how upset were they?" I asked as Derek walked to my door frame.

"Pretty upset. For language, showing the kids that the best way to solve problems is to 'ran away with aggressiveness' AND for some slut coming in the way of me and Sally." He chuckled at the last part and looked down at my floor before entering.

"Thanks for standing up for me..." I said quietly. A smile emerging on my face as Derek shut the door behind him. "I can't believe she would call me a slut." Like that's the real part of the argument I gave a crap about. I think my favorite was him admitting it was because of me that they were breaking up. Does that make me a horrible person? I'd like to think not.

"Well it wasn't right for her to call you a slut..." He grabbed my lower back with both of his hands and pulled me close to him. His bare chest felt amazing. I was so comfortable that I laid my head on his shoulders. "I did kiss a taken guy... That would classify me as a slut." I heard his quiet chuckle in my hair. He grabbed my ass and made me jump. I looked at him with blood red cheeks. "I wish you were a slut. Trust me, it would make this whole 'wanting-my-step-sister' thing A LOT easier to get." I smiled before pressing my lips against his. He was instantly kissing back. This just felt so natural now.

His hands were on the waistband of my jeans. I wanted him to just go ahead and take them off... What was stopping us anyways? "Is the door locked?" I asked without removing my lips from his. He nodded and went back to kissing. With that noted, I traced my tongue on his top lip. He took that as a go sign. His tongue was in my mouth. As ours both touched, I felt a quiver go down my body. He held me tighter. I felt his now hard erection against me.

With an angry sigh, he pushed me onto the bed. I sat up on my arms so I could still kiss him. He kissed me with one hard kiss and then my shirt was off. I flew back on the bed, my heart nearly pounding out of my chest. He leaned down and kissed my breasts while reaching behind me to unclasp my bra. I moaned as his teeth grazed my nipple. His tongue traced a circle around my nipple, giving me goosebumps. He wrapped his lips around one of them while rubbing my other boob softly. I let out a loud moan before slapping my hand over my mouth. He stopped to look at me. "They're gone." He kissed me softly, leaving a trail from my lips, onto my boobs, down my stomach... He looked at me with a puppy doggy face as my pants stopped him from continuing. I giggled at his expression.

I half expected him to stop. With ease he unbuttoned my jeans and gently slide them off. "Thongs, huh?" He winked at me before putting his face back down to my body. He slid my underwear off with his mouth and started to kiss my lower body. I felt his tongue all over it. It sent urges through me. I was moaning so loud, I thought the neighbors would end up calling us to see what's up.

I almost cried when he stopped.

He threw down his pants and boxers as I rolled over into the middle of the bed. I was so ready for this! I saw his dick. For the first time in my life, I saw a dick and it was my step-brothers. How wrong is that?

He got onto the bed and on top of me. Spreading my legs with his own, he kissed me hard again. "Are you ready to lose your virginity?" He asked without removing his lips from mine. I swallowed hard and nodded my head. Without another word, he thrusted his large dick into me. He was deep. Really deep. It hurt so much. It felt like somebody put a knife in me and twisted it. I screamed in pain. "I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear as he placed his lips on my neck.

Derek thrusted slow a few times so I can get use to it. When my screams turn into moans, he thrusted me hard and fast. Making me scream loud in pleasure. He placed his mouth on mine and started kissing me again. So people do kiss while having sex... My nails dug into his back and he moaned into my mouth.

A sharp, intense, amazing feeling went throughout my whole body as he shoved his big dick into me over and over. I was having an orgasm. For the first time in my life. My step-brother was giving me an orgasm. Derek moved his mouth to my neck again and I panted heavy. "DE-REK!" I yelled as the intense feeling hit me at the hardest. He smirked and moaned at the sound of his name. He always loved hearing it. I bet he loved it even more now.

"Case..." He said my name softly as he bit his lip. I knew what was happening... It didn't take an idiot to find out. Knowing that he was about to cum inside me made me feel so strange. Like I had power. Like I was sexy. I forced my lips onto his and dug into his back more. He went faster and faster until I felt him cum.

He put his forehead on mine and we chuckled a couple of times while pecking each other on the lips. I just lost my virginity to my step-brother... I chuckled again.


	6. Chapter 6-We're Screwed

**1 more chapter left... Then I start my new story. I'll add the link on the last chapter whenever I start it.  
**

Chapter 6-We're Screwed

We laid there quietly. I could tell what he was thinking about. I was thinking about the same thing. We were just waiting for one of us to come up with the courage to say something... On the bright side, his bare chest was really warm. I could fall asleep on it. Well, I already did. This made me wonder if my family ever came back home. "Derek, where did our family go at 8 'o'clock at night?" I didn't care for thinking before I spoke. Not anymore, at least. "I told them to go out and get ice cream while I apologized to you." His voice was full of emotions. I just didn't know which ones. I don't think he knew either.

"And did you ever hear them come back?" I lifted my head up and placed my chin on his chest. He looked like he was deep in thought. I didn't like that. I knew how destructive thinking could be.

"While you were sleeping... which by the way, I never told you, I always thought you were cute when you slept." He put his hand on my cheek and gently rubbed his thumb back and forth. I blushed.

"So what time is it now?" I laid my head flat on his chest again.

"Midnight." The word was buried in emotions.

It was quiet again. I felt bad for making him have to think. There's so much to think about. How our family would take us. How our friends would take us. How we will take us... What if he doesn't even want to be with me? Maybe that's why he's thinking so much. He's scared of hurting my feelings. He wouldn't feel right to leave my bed without telling me the truth. Suddenly, a flashback of his fight with Sally came into mind. I felt myself panicking. My lungs felt like they were being crushed. I can see myself dying. I suck. I really suck. I suck at dancing. I suck at sex. I suck at relationships. There isn't even a relationship to suck in. "Case?" He jolted up and forced me to sit up. "Why are you breathing so heavy?" Fear consumed his eyes as he held my shoulders. I held the cover up to my chest and looked down. I will not cry... I will not cry... I will not cry... Shit.

"Oh come on Case! We just had an awesome night! Why would you want to ruin it with tears?" The old Derek was looking at me. It was kinda comforting seeing him back. But it was a mix between him and the new "I-Want-My-Step-Sister" Derek. I liked it. But that didn't stop the tears. "Tell me why you're crying..." He pulled me up onto his lap, covering us both up by the cover. I snuggled my face into his neck. "I'm not good at sex. That's why you're about to break everything off before leaving my bed." I managed to say between sobs.

"Case, are you kidding me? You were amazing. Especially for a virgin. I'm not breaking nothing off..." He sighed. I looked up at him. "Because there is nothing TO break off." He gnawed at his lip, looking off into space. I kissed him with so much force that we almost flew off the bed.

"Derek, will you be my boyfriend?" I asked between kisses. A chuckle with through him as he pushed me back a little. "Are you serious? You want to be with me?" I never saw him smile so big. I nodded my head and kissed him again. "Of course, I wanna be your boyfriend." He said between kisses.

I awoke to an empty bed. I sighed but then smelled the pillow beside me. It smelled just like him. It's a shame our parents won't let us sleep in the same bed. They don't even know that we're dating! A flashback of our last kiss came into mind. Our sweet, slow kiss before he emerged to his bedroom last night. I loved every single part of it.

I sighed happily and jumped out of bed. I practically skipped to my closet. I felt so sore from last night but also so happy. SO HAPPY. I've never been this happy. I decided to choose the right outfit to express my feelings. But then all I thought about was what Derek would like. I had no clue. It was so much pressure having a live-at-home boyfriend. I shook my head and tried to focus.

I put on a very cute yellow dress and skin toned heels. I felt sexy and comfortable in this. Plus, I wear this stuff everyday now so it doesn't seem like I'm trying hard.

I grabbed my tote bag, cell phone and walked downstairs. Everybody was at the table. "Aw, Casey! You look so beautiful!" Nora said in excitement. I saw Derek smile at me as his eyes went from my legs up to my face. I giggled. "Thanks mom. I'm in a rush to meet Emily. Did you make anything for breakfast?" Mondays were always my favorite days. I loved school! It's even better now since I have a boyfriend. The most popular student in school. I'm just not sure how people will act when they see step-siblings dating...

We walked through the front doors holding hands. It seems like an old western stand-off. As soon as we came in, everybody stopped and looked at us. Some people had their mouths completely open. Others dropped their books. Some even slammed their lockers and ran off. "What the hell? We're not Frankenstein!" Derek yelled out as he let go of my hand grabbed me by the waist. I smiled at him. How could he not care about what all these people think?

"Freaks..." The basketball captain said as he passed by us. It took all my might to keep a hold of Derek. "Calm down, Derek. It's just some dude." Derek sighed and smiled at me. He kissed me hard on the lips. I think it was a revenge kiss. Just to piss everybody off more. It worked.

"Dude! You and Casey? FINALLY!" Ralph patted him hard on the back.

We walked the halls happily, kissing before and after class. It was perfect. We didn't let anybody bother us. The looks were annoying, yes but oh well. Some people encouraged us. Like most of the Hockey team. Em was a little mad but now she's fine with it. Happy, in fact. She said it's fate.

We had one more class and then it was back to home where we had to hide our relationship. I wanted to get the most of it. I hugged, kissed, held him as much as I could. The last bell rang and I sighed. We started walking towards the door. "Derek! Casey! My office. Now." The principals voice was booming from the other side of the hallway.

The chairs were uncomfortable. But I don't think any principal wants their students to be truly comfortable. "Incest!" The word echoed in the room covered in old hockey trophies. "What?" Derek replied in an angry voice. "Incest! You two our siblings! I don't even know how to explain this to your parents! I'm just shocked. The captain of the Hockey team? And my best A honor roll student? I would think you of all people would have some sense, Casey." I looked down in shame. Bitting my lip to hold back the tears. "Hey, fucker, she has sense. Plus, we're step! It's not even your position to tell us who we can and can not date." Derek rises from his chair. The principal looked scared. I would be too. The principal sighed and started dialing our home number. We're screwed...


	7. Chapter 7-Happy Ending

**Last Chapter! My new story is called My Step-Brother, Again. Search it up! (:**

Chapter 7-Happy Ending

"Incest?! Incest, Casey!" Mom threw her hands up to her hair as she jumped from the table. It was horrible. George sitting in front of us, looking down in disappointment. Derek and I sitting quietly holding hands. The kids on the staircase, listening to everything going on. I wanted to cry. Derek tightened his grip on my hand and smiled at me. This calmed me down.

"We knew this would happen, Nora... I don't really think we should be blaming them when we both knew what would happen." George said calmly. He never seemed like he would be mad at anybody. He's a great father.

Nora gave him an evil look. "They are 18. They should have known better! We are a family. You can't go out and date your sister!" Her eyes went straight to Derek. He got angry. "She is not my sister! She is my girlfriend. I love her. Lizzy is my family. Edwin is my family. But Casey is not. If you can't accept us, then once I leave for college, I'm gone. You won't ever hear from me again. Promise." Derek jumped out of his chair. I never seen him so angry.

Nora and George looked at each other. It was like they were talking secretly. With a heavy sigh, mom spoke. "You guys can date." Marti's voice cheered from the staircase. This drawed another sigh from mom. "But... Derek is switching rooms with Edwin. You're under strict watch when your in this house. No sex before marriage under this roof."

Derek kissed me heavily. "I love you Case."

"I love you too, Derek." The smile on my face was unbreakable. Even when his lips met mine again.

"That's going to take some getting use to..." Mom said to George.

The End!


End file.
